


Unwelcome Visitors

by OddmentsandTweaks



Series: A Treasured Collection [7]
Category: Night at the Museum (2006 2009)
Genre: Ahk Whump, Ahk is a good big brother, Ahkemenrah knows how to fight, Ahkmenrah is a badass, Attila is having NONE of this break-in malarky, Babysitter Ahkmenrah, F/M, Gen, Jean-Baptiste is an adorably licky baby, Larry knows how to use his Maglight, MINOR DESCRIPTIONS OF VIOLENCE, Museum as a family, Nicky leaves his homework to the last minute, Nor is Ragnar, Or Nala, Sac and Teddy have date nights, Sacagawea is a total badass, Teddy is awesome, The museum needs better security, or Anna
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-05
Updated: 2015-04-10
Packaged: 2018-03-21 09:19:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 16,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3686829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OddmentsandTweaks/pseuds/OddmentsandTweaks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Teddy and Sac have date night, it's Ahk's turn to have Jean-Baptiste and Nicky has left his homework project to the 11th hour. Where better to work on it than the loading bay?</p><p>A story in which Nicky convinces Ahk to help him build a pyramid, the security of the museum really isn't that good and Ahk shows just what a Pharaoh of Egypt is made of...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Unwelcome Visitors Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> Heya guys! Thank you so much for reading this little collection so far! Thanks for all the comments and kudos! I can’t tell you how happy they make me! This one is a little bit different. Please be aware there's some mild violence towards the end of this chapter and it will progress into the next one. Please let me know what you think!
> 
> All credit for any terminology referring to Ahk's clothing goes to the ever-lovely Reidluver as she's done a pile of research into finding out exactly what it's all called. (Ahk's shendyt is the long gold and blue kilt/skirt he wears)

“Hey Dad have you seen Ahk anywhere?” Nicky bounded up to his father, he’s already looked in Ahk’s room but the pharaoh was already up and about.

“Er, I think he’s with Teddy and Sac, it’s his turn to take JB for them, it’s their night together.”

What his dad meant was it was _date_ night. It was something Larry had quietly suggested to the pair of them, if they wanted a little bit of time together without having a baby in the middle of them. Nicky thought it was nice that his second set of parental figures got to have a little time to themselves. They didn’t often take up the offer but on occasion it was nice just to have a few hours together. There had been no shortage of offers of care either, Lewis and Clark, Ahkmenrah, Anna, Ragnar , Attila, Gaborik and Tulung the Inuits and many others had all pledged to take the baby if the parents wished for a little bit of peace. (Since the discovery Jean-Baptiste could in fact crawl Jed and Octavius stated they would only babysit if the child could be contained, since they couldn’t exactly stop him when mobile. Teddy was already working on a play pen)

They worked on rotation, so everyone got enough baby cuddles.  It worked pretty well. Sacagawea had been right in her assumption that she was not the only parent in the museum and this way meant that now, since she was settled to the idea that no one was going to try and take her baby away she could confidently share him, at least a little with the rest of the museum. It seemed only fair.

Nicky headed over to Sac’s exhibit, just in time to see a collar-less Ahk finish tying the baby carrier to his chest.

“I’ll see you both later.”

“Indeed, we shall be in the Ocean life hall if you need us.” She kissed her son goodbye and kissed Ahk on the cheek, “thank you for taking him _spirit-brother.”_

“The pleasure is mine _ka-sister.”_ He squeezed her affectionately in a one-armed hug, refusing to risk squishing the baby.

She smiled to them then took Teddy’s proffered arm. She couldn’t help feel the tiniest bit guilty at the joy she felt knowing she had her bear for a few hours alone. But then, she knew Jean-Baptiste was safe with Ahkmenrah. There was no one she trusted more with him save Teddy himself.

“Heya Ahk! How’s it going?”

The pharaoh turned with a smile to regard the boy he’d come to call brother. “I am well Nicky and how fare…” He read the child’s face and dropped the cordial greeting, “What do you want?”

“Huh? What? What do you mean, what do I want?”

“I mean, _brother of my heart,_ you are wearing your ‘I-really-need-your-help-with-something-my-awesome-older-brother-because-I-am-going-to-be-in-BIG-trouble’ expression. So, out with it! What’s the matter?”

“I am? What? Hey! You’re not that awesome!”

“In which case you won’t want my help and I have promised to show JB the butterflies today.” The young king looked down at the happy baby he was cuddling, Nicky could see the pharaoh practically melt when the baby beamed up at him reaching for his face. It was almost sickening. Good job he loved the baby just as much as Ahk did.

“Urgh! Fine you ARE awesome, entirely and unquestionably.”

“Tell me something I don’t know.” Ahk smiled triumphantly, he loved being able to be the one to gently tease for a change.

“Ahk!” The annoyed boy moved to punch the pharaoh in the arm, forgetting to use ‘the moon is made of green cheese’ as something Ahk didn’t know, one day he would hit the Pharaoh with that. His face would be priceless! But as it was Nicky stayed annoyed and Ahk caught his fist easily, “not when I have the baby.” He reminded the boy grinning easily. “Come on then, what’s the matter?”

“I need help with school work,”

“Oh, but I thought we finished all your tasks? I saw you with Sac, the other night wasn’t that the last piece for a while?”

“Um, no.” The boy looked suddenly ashamed, rubbing one foot against the floor.

“Nicky…”

“I forgot I had a project. It’s due on Monday.”

“But it is Saturday is it not?”

“Yeah but I got a hockey tournament all day tomorrow”

“Then you need to say you cannot attend for you have school work to complete.”

“I can’t! It’s a major competition.”

Ahk raised his eyebrow.

“And I don’t wanna tell dad I messed up. It’s an important project and I’ll be in trouble.”

Ahk sighed. He knew what the correct thing to do was however, Nicky had a rather impressive ‘kicked puppy’ expression that Ahk had not immunized himself against yet. “What,” knowing he was going to regret this, “is the project?”

“I have to make a model of a famous monument. It’s for history.” he added rather unnecessarily.

“So what did you want help with?”

“Can you help me build a pyramid? I’ve got paint and stuff in my bag and there’s polystyrene blocks we can cut up and paint! Please Ahk! Dad’d gonna kill me if he finds out.”

“I have no idea what polly-sty-reene is but I am sure your father will not kill you for forgetting.”

“Um.”

Ahk closed his eyes, rubbing them in exasperation, “You didn’t forget did you Nicky.” It wasn’t even a question. Ahk knew the answer instantly.

“I…”

“Urgh! You couldn’t have asked on any other night when I do NOT have a baby strapped to my chest?”

“I’m sorry! I just really enjoyed hanging out with you guys and I didn’t want to stop.”

“This is something called responsibility Nicky, you have to learn about it.”

“Sure, I will, just please, don’t tell Dad, come on! We’re bros! Don’t tell me you never goofed off?”

Ahk was still not good at hiding his reactions from Nicky.

“You did! Ha! So you know what this is like!”

“Maybe, but I was better at hiding my mistakes and always managed to complete the tasks I was set, I can guarantee you will not be beaten by your tutors if you fail to hand this work in.” 

That stopped him. “Whoa, dude. Did they really?”

“You think I’m lying to you?”

“No, I don’t not all at but they beat you? You were a prince!”

“Yes, who could not be allowed to grow up into a bratty, slovenly king.”

“Erm.” He had nothing to say to that.

Ahk took pity on him, this really was a different world now after all.

“Fine. I’ll help you but you swear to me you get your work done in time in future and you owe me ice cream.”

“Really?”

“Yes. Double chocolate.”

“I mean the helping!”

Ahk sighed and ruffled the child’s hair. “Yes, because for some reason I like you and would rather not see you suffer death by a thousand disappointed stares. Now come on, we need to do this away from your father.”

“The loading bay?”

“Excellent. Meet me there and bring your materials.”

Nicky grabbed Ahk’s hand and squeezed his arm affectionately, knowing full well it was pointless trying to hug him with Jean-Baptiste. Nicky swore Ahk thought the baby was made of glass or something.

“You’re the best.”

“Of course I am. And next time you’re here I am holding you to that chocolate.”

“Deal.”

The child scampered off.

_“At least, he’ll learn something of responsibility I suppose. I am far too soft aren’t I?”_ He spoke to the baby who was had begun alternating between patting at Ahk’s bare chest and licking him, he looked up and trilled at him. _“Well I’m glad you’re on my side. Nicky’s lucky. Kah would have sold him out to Larry in a heartbeat.”_ He scowled at the memory of Kah doing exactly that to their tutor; Kah had teased him later for crying, for being weak when his teacher had beaten him. Ahk had only been five. Well, at least Nicky would never have to endure that kind of ‘brotherly affection.’ “ _Come on then Jean-Baptiste, let’s go build a tomb.”_

***

“You wish to construct a pyramid out of this?” Ahk was not impressed with the polystyrene.

Nicky rolled his eyes, “What would you prefer?”

“Stone, brick, wood, I’d even take papyrus! Something that does not feel as entirely unnatural as this! It feels as though one good sneeze could destroy it.”

“Well,” Nicky huffed at the pharaoh, “we don’t have a lot of other options, don’t be so fussy Ahk.”

“It’s as though you don’t want my help.”

“You know I do!” The child threw up his hands in exasperation, “Don’t be snobby about the building stuff, it’s the best I got!”

Ahk picked up a block and sniffed it dubiously, “what’s made of? Is it poisonous?” He was careful to keep it out of reach of JB’s curious fingers.                                                                         

“Well you shouldn’t eat it for a start. It’s made of plastic.”

“Plastic? How?” Puzzled Ahk, “It’s nothing like the car Jed and Octavius drive. I thought that was plastic?”

“It is.”

Ahk looked thoroughly confused.

“Welcome to the 21st century,” Nicky threw out his hands expansively, “most things are made from different forms of plastic.”

Ahk considered the material in his hand, “you mean to say most things are constructed from a same base material?”

“Yes.”

“That’s,” Ahk paused at the implications, “that’s fascinating, the ability to manipulate your resources to form whatever you desire. We could have used that to great advantage. Can you show me?”

“Later dude,” Nicky smiled at the pharaoh, it was one of things he loved about the guy, he was interested in everything however, they had a job to do, “right now pyramid later we can look at plastic. With ice cream. Deal?”

Ahk grinned back, easily swayed when ice cream was involved, “Deal. In which case, we need a base to build up from and a way of cutting the blocks.”

“Got that covered, I’ve borrowed Don’s penknife.”

“Excellent, all the blocks need to be measured carefully and then we can start construction.”

“Wait! We have to paint them first!”

“Why?”

“Because they’re the wrong colour.”

“No they’re not.” Ahk frowned, “They’re perfectly acceptable.”

“Yes they are the wrong colour, they’re white!”

“The pyramids are white.” The pharaoh stated, growing exasperated, “They were covered in limestone casting stones, polished to gleam in the sun. They were white edifices.”

“But they’re the colour of sand!”

“Who was there to see them built?” Ahk had actually rocked up onto his knees, hands on hips as he couldn’t cross them over his chest.

Nicky huffed. “You.” He conceded.

“Thank you.” He mellowed, “Look, you are building a new pyramid so it should be white.”

“But my teacher will say that I’ve not done it properly.”

“But you are being historically accurate!”

“To you yes, not to the people who think they know how it was like. Any she’s the one who grades me! So I have to go with her opinion if I don’t want to fail!”

Ahk was outraged, “That’s ridiculous!”

“Isn’t that the problem of history all over though? It’s all about who writes what and what’s believed.”

Ahk raised his eyebrows in surprise, “You, Nicky, have stumbled upon a truth of the ages.”

“History is written by the winners?”

“That, and there is always more than the popular interpretation.”

“Sucks.” Nicky summarised.

“Indeed. I wish I could educate them precisely,” Nicky didn’t like to speculate what was going through Ahk’s head in that moment; he’d got a very nasty gleam in his eye, “the world is full of ignorance.”

“So, can we paint them?”

“Since your tutor will not, I’m sure, accept my testament from you on this occasion we better had. Much as it pains me.”

Nicky shuffled into Ahk’s side, “I know dude.” He consoled, “Triple chocolate?”

Ahk gave up the fight. “Done.”

“Let’s get to work.”

After an hour they had assembled the right number of blocks according to Ahk to construct an accurate scaled down version of the great pyramid, Khufu’s horizon. (otherwise known as the Great Pyramid of Giza) Ahk had measured out from the central point and calculated Pi to work out the perimeter and height and they’d gone from there. Nicky was grateful he didn’t have to do the math for this one; this was at least 10th grade level if not college. 

Once they had them ready Ahk sketched an internal chamber before they started painting.

“What’s that for?”

“They were tombs Nicky, it needs to have a central chamber else what’s the point?”

“It’ll take longer!” cried the boy incredulously.

“Do you want this to be accurate or not? This at least can be acceptable to your tutors.”

“Yeah I suppose, actually,” he began, an idea taking form, “we could do the walls out of the cardboard boxes over there. If you draw them I can make them, print off some hieroglyphs and stick them on!” Nicky grinned at the thought of making it more authentic. Ahk’s passion was infectious.

“Print?”

“Create an image from the computer on paper.”

“Saves on carving I suppose.”

“You have no idea.”

“What about the central chamber though, how are you intending to fill it?”

“Dude, I got that covered.”

“How?”

“Well,” the boy looked uncomfortable for a moment, I’ve got, you know, Egyptian figures and stuff.”

“You have?” Ahk smiled, interested, “They make mini replicas?”

“Yeah, had them ages, since I was really little. Always liked your time.”

Ahk beamed at him, squeezing him affectionately with one arm. “I wish I could have shared my own toys with you, I think you would have liked them. I have no idea if they have survived the years or not, but I had a collection of the gods. Though my brother’s Sobek toy was far more realistic than mine. I always coveted it.”

“Did you ever get to play with it?”

“Not with his blessing, I had to be quite ingenious when I wanted to play ‘gods of the Nile’”

“Ha! That’s where you learned to be so sneaky!”

“I am not sneaky!”

“Oh no? Because Dad’s biscuits just disappear on their own do they?”

Ahk feigned innocence impressively, “I don’t know what you mean.”

“Yeah, sure, whatever Ahk.”

The pharaoh nudged the boy good naturedly. “Not the slightest clue. Come on we have a pyramid to finish!”

They fell to painting the blocks with ease, Ahk leaning forwards to avoid dripping paint on both his shendyt and JB who was currently trying to grab a hold of his shoulder cape. The baby had clearly decided it would be very fun thing to suck. Ahk was alternating between painting a block and nuzzling the baby making him giggle and flail his little arms at Ahk’s nose.

“Dude, you could put JB down and paint. “

“And release a crawling infant into our construction site? I can guarantee the second we take our eyes off him he will be drinking the paint and eating the blocks. And Sacagawea will kill us.”

“Sac wouldn’t do that.”

Ahk raised his eyebrow, “have you never seen a mother in a rage? Especially when someone threatens their child? It is not a pretty sight.”

“My mom used to get really mad at Dad if he did something stupid with me when I was little.” Nicky’s mouth had downturned. Ahk was aware Nicky was sensitive about his parents and their spilt. Time to lighten the mood.

“Well, once my mother caught my brother putting scarab beetles in my bed, she chased him halfway to the throne room. I’d never seen him run so fast but she caught him all the same. He couldn’t sit down properly for a week. There is a reason we pray to Taweret in times of personal crisis, who better to protect you than an angry, pregnant hippotamus?”

“Um, wow, yeah I can see that working. Who’d argue with her?”

“Exactly.” Ahk grinned at the boy, “come on a few more and we can let them dry. In the meantime we can start on the internal walls.”

After a few more minutes of peaceful work they were interrupted by the sound of large engine.

“What’s that?”

“Dunno, sounds like a van.” Nicky didn’t look up from his block, “Dad says sometimes people turn around in the bay because there’s space. No worries.”

Ahk was unconvinced. He was still a little dubious of metal machines that were bigger than humans and could pursue you for miles.

“Are you sure?”

“Yeah dude, they…” He paused listening carefully, “there’s two engines, that’s weird.”

The noise suddenly stopped.

“Nicky…”

“Huh, they must be lost or something,” the boy made a move towards the door. Ahk could hear footsteps outside now, coming closer.

“Nicky, come away from the door, now. Someone’s coming.”

He was about to argue when he caught sight of Ahk’s face, eyes flashed with insistence. He was standing now, arm over JB the other reaching for the boy. He’d never seen Ahk looking so protective. Or so ready to fight.

Nicky reacted instinctively, suddenly scared, diving back behind the reassuring figure of his friend.

“What do we do?”

“You need to go to your father, take the baby, go now.”

“But we don’t-”

The footsteps stopped. Nicky clutched Ahk’s hand in mounting fear.

“Nicky…”

**BANG!**

With one violent motion the smaller door of the loading was smashed open to reveal a horde of the most unpleasant looking professional scum Ahk had ever seen.

They were in big trouble. His hand gripped Nicky’s painfully as he tightened his grip on JB.

“Now, now, what do we have here? I thought you said it would be empty save for the night guard? That’s why you picked this piece of crap dustbowl. Get the gold, get out.”

“Shut it moron, scared of a couple of kids are we?”

“No,” The man grinned at the trio nastily, “they’ll make nice hostages if we need them.”

A jolt of pure terror shot through the pharaoh, all of Ahk’s protective instincts kicked into overdrive. He would not let Nicky or Jean-Baptiste be hurt or bargained for, wouldn’t even contend the threat of anything happening to them. Never had he wished more that he had his khopesh by his side.

He made his choice.

“Nicky,” Ahk’s voice held a deadly calm, dropping into fighting stance as he eased JB from his chest, handing the baby to Nicky, “take Jean-Baptiste and go. Now.”

“Kid, you run and you will regret it.” One of the men snarled.

“Ahk-” The boy was terrified.

“Do what I tell you.” Ahk’s voice was firm, reassuring. He knew what he was doing. “ ** _Run. Now.”_**

Nicky didn’t argue, ‘save the baby’ he thought, ‘save the baby’, he could smell the danger in the room. He’d never seen so many bad guys in one room outside of a movie or comic and he was pretty certain Captain America nor Spider Man were about to come hurtling in to the rescue. It was just him and Ahk to protect the baby and save the museum. ‘Taweret protect us!’ He prayed.

 With no warning the child bolted from the room baby clutched tight to his chest. He heard a bellow of rage behind him and picked up his speed.

‘Run Fast. Save the baby. Save Ahk. Run Fast.’

“Not a smart move fancy boy. Marv, get the kid.”  The biggest thug lunged at Ahk, who dodged neatly, kicking the hard guy in the ribs as he thundered past, the burglar crashed into ‘Marv’ who was heading for Nicky and they both stumbled. The pharaoh followed up fast, kicking out the side of a knee and punching with as much force as he could muster into the turning jaw, the guys went down like falling blocks, rendered completely useless.

Ahk turned to face the rest of them

Unfortunately it seemed to be a sign for five of them to jump him on at once.   

 

To be continued…


	2. Unwelcome Visitors Part 2 Once more into the breach...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thieves have broken into the museum with only a protective Ahkmenrah to stop them...
> 
> In which Ahk proves he was a warrior king, Nicky is very good a yelling for help and no one should EVER anger Sacagawea...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heya guys! Thank so much for reading and for the kudos and comments. I can’t tell you how much they mean to me. I’m sorry to have left you on a cliffhanger! Without further ado, here’s the next instalment! 
> 
> Please be warned there's quite a bit of violence in this chapter, nothing too graphic but violence all the same.

“DAD!  DAD! DAD! TEDDY! SAC! ATTILA!” Nicky had never run so fast in all his life, it took him less than a minute to hurtle into the main lobby with a wailing Jean-Baptiste clutched in his arms.

“SOMEONE!” He screamed.

“Gigantor junior! What’s all the hollering?!” Jed and Octavius were at the main desk staring at a museum map to plan their next adventure.  The miniatures took in the state of the near-hysterical state of the child and snapped into action. Something was very wrong.

 “Guys! We’re being broken into! There’s a bunch of guys in the loading bay, Ahk told me to run, he’s holding them off WHERE IS EVERYONE?!”

“Nicholas, calm down, please, ” Octavius was already reaching for the tannoy switch to alert the night guard. At that moment came the pounding footsteps of Larry, “NICKY! Nick what’s the matter?!” He knew that tone, something had scared Nicky badly.

“My Liege-”

“No time Octy!” Jed Squeezed Octavius’ shoulder affectionately as he launched into explanation, “form a posse Gigantor! We’re bein’ busted into and King Tut’s gone manoamano!”

Larry’s gut turned to lead. Nicky had been in danger?  Ahk **was** in danger?! He switched into ‘Night Guard Mode’ “Right, yes, posse. Nick you and JB okay?” Larry hugged his boy and the baby close reassuring himself and his child at the same time. JB was howling with fright.

“Yeah, fine, both of us are fine,” Nicky looked as though he was fighting off tears,   “Ahk got us out the way but there’s like a football team down there Dad! And he’s on his own!” Nicky grabbed at his dad’s shirt with his freed hand, “Come on!”

“Right. Okay, Guys,” He pointed to Jed and Octavius, “go get Teddy and Sac now, I think they’re in Ocean life.” With a mighty roar Attila hurtled into view with his Huns, He’d heard his name, heard the children screaming and were mustering for attack. NO ONE scared the guardling or the baby!

Larry breathed a quick sigh of relief, “Good, Attila get ready for battle!”

Attila nodded, bristling for a fight.

 “Hey Anna!” Larry called over to the Dutch lady, “can you get Ragnar and his guys here right now please!” The woman nodded, taking in the chaos and recognizing the name ‘Ragnar’ she took off at a run.

Roughly twelve seconds later the galloping hooves of Texas could be heard. Teddy and Sac rocketed into the room; Sac leapt from the saddle to land in front of Larry and Nick, JB was in her arms before either of them could blink.

“What. Happened? I heard his cries. Where’s Ahkmenrah?” wrathful concern was written all over her face. Teddy jumped down behind her, checking Jean-Baptiste and Nicky over with a quick and practiced eye.

“We’re being broken into. Ahk’s down there-”

Teddy looked horrified, “Our Pharaoh’s on his own?! Come on!” Teddy remounted, Sac turned to Nicky, murder in her eyes, “take Jean-Baptiste he will be safe with you.”  Nicky, thoroughly overwhelmed turned to his Dad.

“Nick, go to McPhee’s office and hide in there, lock yourself in and don’t come out until I come for you. Understand?”

“But-”

Larry was having none of it, “No. It’s too dangerous. For real Nicky. You’ll both be safe there I promise. Go now. Please.”

The child turned and ran.

Sac jumped back on behind Teddy just as Ragnar and his Vikings thundered in to the lobby, “Right guys, you lot take one side we’ll take the other.” He gestured to explain the situation before pausing a moment to use the tannoy.

“Attention all museum exhibits, we are currently being broken into, if you see anyone you don’t recognize stop them and bring them to main desk. Consider them all extremely hostile.” He paused, considering his next words, “They’re down in the loading bay, they went after the children. Ahkmenrah’s holding them off but we need all the help we can get.” He realised what he’d said, nothing would whip the exhibits up more. He amended quickly, “No one is to actually kill or maim these guys. Just rough them up a bit. Mak he kaka!” 

Larry used Attila’s phrasing to mean a small amount, it had become a bit of an in-joke with the exhibits by now but right now Larry was using it as both a battle cry and a reminder to hold back on the actual violence. He could but hope.

With that they charged for the loading bay.                                                  

*******

“You know, I never expected costumed actors to put up so much of a fight.”

And what a fight.

Ahk had managed to take out a further three before being overpowered, hindered in no small measure by his robes. He was dressed for court not combat.

And yet.

 Once stopping the first two he managed to duck left of the group slamming another devastating kick into a knee sending another screaming to the floor. The way these men moved, they were professional and he had no doubt there were willing to cause a great deal of harm.

Thankfully, right now, they were all entirely focused on him.

 The sensible thing to do was run, run and get reinforcements. But he’d already sent Nicky and there was no way Ahk was risking letting a single one of these low-lives into the main museum. They could run into anyone and there was a good chance if they were after the tablet they’d head through the hall of miniatures. His non-existent stomach turned to lead at the thought of any of them being squashed.

How he wished he had his khopesh, he’d soon put a stop to them.

He managed to kick across the stumbling one’s face before having his cloak yanked from behind. Using the momentum to his advantage he slammed his head and elbow back at the same time, his heavy golden crown smashing into his attacker nose. Ahk kicked hard at the one in front him that looked as though he were about to let loose a punch. He fell back winded as Ahk was already turning to deal with the one who held his cloak, the blow had dislodged his crown, he snatched at it, using it to beat the other man to the ground, ripping the traitorous fabric back from limp hands, he threw it off himself before it could do more damage.

A kick from the side knocked the breath out of him, sending him staggering to the right, managed to gather his wits in time to catch a second foot twisting it with a vicious snap. The attacker howled, falling to the ground in pain.

Ahk dropped low sweeping the feet out from one of them. He hit the deck hard just in time to make one lunging for Ahk trip, falling face-first to floor. Ahk kicked him again just to make sure he wasn’t getting up again anytime soon.

Springing to his feet he blocked a punch instead plowing his own fist into the man’s solar plexus. He deflated like a balloon.

Someone charged the pharaoh from behind like battering ram. Caught off guard he just managed to drop his weight to flip the new attacker brutally to floor, following it with a heavy foot to the ribs.

Ahk, looking for his next assailant, turned straight into a swinging fist. He felt his teeth rattle with the force of it as his rage increased ten-fold.

How dare they touch him!

He ducked another punch aimed for his jaw. Catching the wrist he slammed the heel of his other hand into the outstretched shoulder socket of the attacker using the momentum to force him into another goon. Ahk twisted just too late to avoid the blow to the back of his head.

Stunned, he stumbled.

Ahk fought to regain his balance ‘don’t hit the floor, don’t hit the floor, hit the floor you die,’ the old mantra came back to him in flash forcing himself to focus on the one coming for him he aimed an upper cut to gut with everything he had kicking out at the guy behind him at the same time. They folded in pain.

His foes were tough, worthy of the magi if they had had any honour. Two charged him at once, dodging them on shaky feet he missed a third who moved to the side catching Ahk hard in the jaw. The room was beginning to swirl.

He lunged in vengeance.

Ahk tried his best to focus only on one attacker whilst keeping the rest behind them has he had been taught but here, now, it was almost impossible. His vision was swimming and his ribs felt like they were on fire. The remaining men were forming a circle. Ahk fought like a caged tiger striking and kicking for all he was worth. Something smashed into his back with the force of a chariot. He gasped in pain as his vision whited out.

They took full advantage.

Hard hands grabbed his shoulders yanking Ahk backwards, his hands were soon captured despite his best efforts. One of them was waving a crowbar triumphantly.

“You are more trouble than you’re worth.”

“You should never have come here.” Spat Ahk in contempt, forcing his voice to remain unwavering.

The man sneered then buried a fist into’s Ahk’s belly. All the air left him in a whoosh.

“No one tells me what to do boy.”

Ahk made himself look up at his tormentor, so that they were almost nose to nose.

“I am no boy.”

Ahk slammed his head into the other man’s face.

The leading thug bellowed in pain, staggering back. Ahk could see stars but he forced the last of his consciousness to work for him. Blood seeping from his nose and mouth and held from behind Ahk stood as tall as he could. Nicky must have made it to safety by now, none of the others had moved, instead stayed to watch him suffer. They would rue their cruelty. Nicky would have sounded the alarm. He must have bought him enough time. He’d done his duty. Protect his family, protect his museum. By Ra’s grace it would be enough.

“But if I may take down so many of your men, what do you think the rest of us will do?”

He didn’t get a verbal answer, instead the robber slammed his huge fists into Ahk again and again. And the pharaoh knew no more.

*******

The Huns and Vikings caught sight of several would-be thieves already disappearing down corridors and up stairs. With a shout to Teddy and Sac they diverted off, to follow the unwelcome men who could be heard running deeper into the museum. They had no idea how many had got inside. They were all aiming to stop, to capture rather than actually damage. The mounted couple continued onwards. They had to help Ahk.

Sacagawea had asked Teddy to make a swift detour. It was worth it. She rode bareback behind her love, bow drawn, arrow nocked, ready to loose at any idiot invader. She managed to drop two as they were running up the corridor out of the bay, one in the shoulder the other in the lower leg. Flesh wounds only she decided for the moment. It wouldn’t do to get Larry into too much trouble.

All that good will changed when they rode into the loading bay and Sacagawea saw the bloodied, unmoving heap of gold fabric. All she could see was red.

She leapt off the Texas and onto the nearest thug, slamming feet first into the man, knife drawn, crushing the air from his lungs, one foot on his neck.

“What did you do to Ahkmenrah?” She snarled. “What.” She pressed harder on the goon on the floor. “Did you do?”  

“Get off him you bi-” the man never got to finish that sentence as Sacagawea turned with all the grace of a soaring eagle and slammed the solid base of her knife into his temple. He dropped like stone.

“What the hell are you doing?!” The rage filled cry warned her of imminent danger. She hurled her knife at the one aiming for Teddy’s back her bear dealing with the miscreants with a mighty rage.

The knife thunked hard into the wall, pinning his arm by the sleeve. He cried out in terror, trapped. Sac span smoothly back to kick the man she’d leapt on squarely in the face. He had dared to try a rise once more after all.  They had hurt her spirit brother. She was not in a merciful mood.

“Not so fast redskin witch.” Sacagawea faced the new voice with a snarl of disgust, bow drawn, eyes narrowing as she advanced on him. He did not frighten her.

The leader of the gang was pointing a handgun at the Shoshone woman.

“Good God man! What are you doing aiming a weapon at a woman?” Teddy made to move in front of her.

“Fine. You want me to aim at you? Done!”

The man fired.

Teddy looked annoyed.

“This was an excellent replica costume I’ll have you know. Now, what are you doing here, in my museum, assaulting _my_ friends and threatening **_my_** lady?” At each ‘my’ the leader had squeezed the trigger. By the time Teddy reached the now horrified man he had 4 bullet holes in his chest and looked positively thunderous.

“What are you?!”

“Thoroughly disappointed with your conduct and marksmanship!” Knocking the gun from the man’s shaking hand Teddy proceeded to educate him on the finer points of martial conduct. In other words, he beat the stuffing out of him. 

Sac, ensuring the other thieves were secured ran over to an unconscious Ahk.

She checked him over carefully, bruises were blooming across his ribs, back and jaw, one eye already swelled shut.

“Ahk, Ahk, come on Ahk, wake up.” She stroked his face gently. Ahk stirred at the contact. “Come on, wake up Ahkmenrah.”

He lurched up, fixed in the same battle frenzy, “GET AWAY FROM THEM!”

Sac caught him, gentle hand pressed to his forehead, arm behind him supporting his shoulders, “Ahk, Ahk it’s alright, they’ve been stopped.”

“JB? Nicky?” He asked with wild, unfocused eyes, struggling against her grip. She gently turned his face to hers. His blood shot eye widened.

“S-Sac?”

“Yes.” She smiled, glad he recognised her, that was at least something positive.  

He relaxed into her arms. “Did I? Are they? The boys are they-”

“Safe now. They’re safe”

Ahk let out a relieved gasp that rapidly developed into hard coughing, blood splattering the ground as he tried to focus his swimming vision.

“Here, lay back a moment, Ahk, I need you to tell me, how many of them were there?” he half collapsed into her guiding arms, consciousness beginning to ebb again.

He frowned, trying to recall, “f-ffifteen? Maybe sixteen? I stopped at least five I know but the others they-”

Sac cut him short, “What did you do that for?”

The question made entirely no sense to a very battered Ahk, “W-wha?”

Sac sighed, “Stayed down here you idiot. Taken out five of these marauders! You should have got help!”

Ahk fixed Sac with as firm a stare as he could manage, “Couldn’t risk it, no time, had to save JB and Nicky, and the rest! Couldn’t let them follow the children, not into the museum, the others, the miniatures!  They threatened, to hurt, couldn’t let-” he coughed some more. 

She rubbed his back fondly, trying to ease his breathing, he’d done it for the children, put himself in danger for all of them, “It’s a good job I love you, you brave fool.” Ahk grinned up at her with fuzzy eyes and bloodied teeth.

“Have to protect the family right?”

“Of course, and that includes you.” She pressed a kiss to his forehead, “I was so worried. But thank you for saving them.”

“Always.”

“They’re safe now, I promise. Come on, let’s get you back.”

“My love are you alright?” Teddy joined them after securing the armed brute.

“I am fine my bear, and,” She paused hearing the sounds of conflict above them, “It seems our friends are doing well, but I need your help to move Ahk.”

Teddy knelt beside her once he’s assured himself she was, in fact, well. His gaze fixed on the pharaoh for the first time. Teddy actually startled, “Good Lord. Ahkmenrah, how are you my boy? Look at what those villains have done to you!” he cried in indignation.

“I fought them!” Ahk tried sit up again to face Teddy, “I tried to stop them, Teddy, Sac,” He flit frantically between the pair of them, “I swear, I couldn’t let them past me. Had to protect them, had to stop them getting to JB and Nicky.”

Ahk actually thought he’d let them down? Teddy would soon put a stop to that! “Ahkmenrah, my pharaoh your courage is remarkable. You’ve done a fine job, both of them are safe, they’re in McPhee’s office, tucked away from the danger.”

“They are? Truly?” He couldn’t hear it enough times. To know they were safe. That they’d had enough time.

“I promise.” Ahk visibly relaxed. Teddy and Sac wouldn’t lie to him.

“Ahk, I need to get you back to the lobby, all the first aid materials are there.”

Ahk began to refuse, he hated being tended too, hated having to admit weakness. It had always gone ill for him in the past when he had. “I’ll be fine.”

Sac frowned. Teddy jumped in before Ahk said anything foolish. “Of course you will lad, once Sacagawea has worked her magic.” His gaze brokered no room for argument.

Ahk huffed like the stubborn teenager he could be, looking between the two. It was like trying to argue with stone. He was not going to win here. “Oh all right.”

 “Excellent my boy, Now, can you stand?”

“I can try.”

“That’s the spirit!”

It took both Sac and Teddy supporting Ahk to get him over to Texas. As it was Ahk was too sore to protest. The horse nuzzled the Pharaoh affectionately before dropping to his knees to allow the injured young man to mount him, “T-thanks Tex.”

Sac got up behind Ahk helping him settle in place. He was too tired to care right now about appearances, plus he was with Sac and Teddy. He slumped gratefully against the Shoshone woman.

“T-Thanks for c-c-coming back for me.”

“Of course we did Ahkmenrah, you’re family.”

He gave a watery grin.

Sac stroked his face very gently, tenderly wrapping her arms about him to secure him to her without hurting him.

Once they were ready Teddy took the reins to lead them, “Up Texas! Let’s find the others.”

On their way Teddy called out to some of the returning Vikings and the knights, “Gentlemen!” he waved, “there’s more hooligans in there, bring them to the desk will you? There’s good fellows!”

He accompanied everything he said with gestures. The men got the point and raced into the loading bay, dragging the half unconscious thieves past the horse party, Teddy refused to move any faster in case he harmed Ahkmenrah any further.

 There was quite the gathering that met them as they entered the main lobby.

**To be continued…**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again for reading! Please let me know what you think! :)


	3. Unwelcome Visitors Part 3 We stand united...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The museum rallies to defend itself against the would-be thieves. Magnificence ensues...
> 
> In which all the exhibits prove that they are awesome and also that they should not be crossed and Larry is a hero with his maglight....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heya everyone! Thank you so much for all the Kudos and Comments on this and all my stories so far! Seeing your feedback makes me want to more and more of this little universe! This chapter is an extra-long one for everyone since I had to show a lot of the exhibits being awesome!
> 
> Just as a fair bit of warning, there’s a few, short grisly descriptions of injury but nothing graphic in this chapter.

The museum came together to defend itself beautifully.

Larry was distracted in his run to the loading bay by the cries of fear coming from upstairs. He didn’t hesitate, his sense of duty kicking in hard, someone was in _immediate_ trouble. Taking them two at a time he hurtled upwards into the Newfoundlanders exhibit. One of the men had grabbed one of the older ladies, Hazel, and was trying to use her as a human shield to get through the room and back out to safety outside. Hazel herself was scrabbling frantically, looking panicked. Knowing her though, she was probably trying to reach her needle set to prick herself free even as she was being dragged towards the door. 

Larry was not going to let him get that far. This was his museum, they were his friends.

He clicked on the flashlight, shining it directly into the thug’s face, “Let. The. Lady. GO.”

“Or what?” The balaclava’d man sneered.

“Or,” Larry stare back calmly, “you’ll have me to deal with.”

It was funny he thought, pre-museum Larry would have run a mile whilst yelling hysterically into his phone to rouse the god-damned army let alone the police. But Larry as he was now?

He stood firm.

This was his responsibility; he had to protect his friends, the magic itself. Instead of fear, he found he was full of righteous fury.

The lure of taking on the lone night guard and the would-be robber pushed Hazel away. She stumbled into the arms of her husband John. John dropped the stick he’d been brandishing against the thug to catch her.

The man launched himself at Larry, flick-knife in hand, grinning wickedly,

“Let’s see what you got night guard.”

Larry tried to focus on what Ahk had taught him.

He moved quickly, feet and hands seemingly taking on a mind of their own.

Block, block, parry, thrust, block, kick, parry, block, STRIKE!

It was over in seconds. 

Larry swung the maglight slamming against the other man’s arm, grabbing the hand attached to it he brought his trusty torch back into the side of the man’s jaw with a hefty THWACK!

He went down like a sack of potatoes.

“And that’s why you don’t mess with a night guard!” He turned in victory to take in the sight of the Newfoundlanders. They’d assembled makeshift weapons and looked as though they were about to jump in to his defence.

“Hey, guys, is everyone okay? Hazel? John? You both alright?”

The older man nodded in relief, looking his wife over quickly he turned back to Larry, “All is well now, thank you for your assistance Lawrence.”

“No worries guys, can you give me a hand getting this idiot back to the main desk?”

“With pleasure.”

Several of the exhibits set about him, dragging him non-to-gently down the stairs.

Larry made it back down with them, fully intending to head to the loading bay the second he knew his attacker had been dealt with properly. He wasn’t expecting the extent to which the rest of the exhibits had got involved in the whole ‘capture and contain’ plan.

The groaning figures of bound men were being deposited thick and fast by the main desk. Turns out, EVERYONE had got involved.

The Huns and Vikings delivered half a dozen bloodied and bruised men, tied up tightly and dumped unceremoniously.

Ragnar had let out a great battle cry as he led his men into the fray, the intruders had almost given them an interesting challenge. On a slow day it might have been fun but today his blood was up, he was angry. These people had invaded! And they’d been cowardly about it too. Sneaking in, threatening the whelps, both children, especially the baby where dear to him, to all his men. Most of them had been fathers originally, they missed the fires of home and the laughter of the young ones and by Odin’s beard he was not losing anything else.

He may have swung the ‘please don’t touch the exhibits’ sign a little too hard into the mid section of the nearest raider but Ragnar found he didn’t care. The man was lucky it wasn’t Gunnuld, his beloved boarding-axe.

The Viking lord had dragged that one personally by the foot to dump at the desk, so he witnessed exactly where some of the other men were being brought from. In some cases it was slightly surprising, others not so much and one that made him beam with pride.   

Anna came marching in, eyes burning with rage, still brandishing a scuffed clog as she and her friends half-carried, half-dragged an unconscious thief into the main lobby. It was clear what had happened. “ _He was chased out by the mountain ladies. The Alpaca kicked and he ran. Straight into us. NO ONE threatens our children. Our people.  Now he has learned his lesson.”_

Larry would have laughed at the idea of a hardened thug being beaten to within an inch of his life by wooden clogs however; Anna looked like she was still riding the adrenaline, her eyes unnaturally bright with the glow of victory. Honestly, Larry was glad she didn’t have a sword, she was dangerous enough with a shoe.

 Ragnar did laugh and nodded approvingly at her. _“Well fought!”_

_“You’re a good teacher.”_ She grinned.

 They were interrupted by the arrival of the miniatures. ALL the miniatures. Three lines of them, Romans, Cowboys and Mayans all dragging a bound, unconscious robber. It was like watching a scene out of Gulliver.

“Guys,” began Larry, “what happened?”

“He rues the day he stomped into our turf lorado!”

“This villain decided to charge through our hall.” Expanded Octavius, “Clearly on the way to steal from our Pharaoh.” His gaze hardened, “and we do not take kindly to our children being threatened.”

“No siree!” Agreed Jed enthusiastically, “This here’s our museum, our people.”

_“Stupid giant falls hard, he will make a mighty sacrifice to the gods!”_ B’alam, head of the Mayans declared.

The Roman turned to the Mayan leader, _“Not until we decide their fate my friend.”_

“Octavius,” Larry was astonished, “you can speak Mayan?!”

“Not really, just listened enough to pick up the basics. They want to sacrifice him by the way.”

Larry sighed, “Of course they do.”

“I told them his fate was undecided.”

“Thanks buddy.”

“You’re welcome my liege.”

“How did you guys manage this?” 

“A bit of Roman ingenuity, wrangling skills of the westerners and some well placed darts from our Mayan friends.”

“We set up a trip wire Gigantor and he went down like the town drunk! Didn’t take much to tie him up and dope him up.”

“And the bleeding nose and bruised face was from the fall?”

“Kinda.”

“Jed…”

The cowboy’s temper flashed, “They tried to hurt the rugrats!” He defended hotly, “They broke in’o our home an’ they were messin’ with king tut.”

“Guys.”

“Yeah I know.” Jed looked down, ready for the inevitable scolding. 

“No, I love you guys sometimes. Really. Also, awesome teamwork, I can’t believe you dragged him all the way here.”

“We can be mighty united.”

“You guys are always mighty.” The men beamed. 

A high pitched scream ripped through the air. Followed by heavy stomping. “What the-”

Rexy thundered into view, shrieking crook dangling from his jaws.

Larry realised before he had a heart attack that the man was only hanging by his zipped hoodie rather than his flesh. Thank God.

“Rexy!”

Rexy seemed to annoyed by the intrusion and stomped again, worrying the man violently, shaking him hard twenty feet above the ground.

“Good boy! You caught him, now drop Rexy! DROP.”

The dinosaur opened his jaws suddenly.

The terrified man hit the deck with thump, knocked out cold. Larry checked he was still alive then motioned for the others to help him tie up like the others.

“Good boy Rexy, good boy.” He rubbed the dino-puppy’s nose affectionately. Rexy wagged his tail happily.

More and more men appeared, the civil war soldiers had turned one guy into a pincushion, ramming their bayonets into every available piece of clothing and carried him back to the desk. Lewis and Clark had apprehended another and used their military training to deal with him (They’d disarmed and beaten him soundly, thoroughly annoyed that he had been with a group that had threatened their favorite baby) Dexter had latched onto another’s face whilst the cave men beat him with their clubs. The monkey had actually nuzzled Larry affectionately when they made it to the lobby.

The African mammals, led by Nala had herded any strays back towards the equipped exhibits, thankfully without mauling anyone.

Attila had had a tremendous night. Some of them had actually tried to make a battle of it for him. Had it been his friends he would have been pleased at the challenge. As it was, given the circumstances he was glad of the excuse to let out some of his temper. This was his home, these were his people. He’d been here over fifty years and didn’t even claim to begin to understand all the magic that brought them here but here they were. And he liked it. Liked his friends here, liked the fact that he _could_ have friends here. He was out of his world, he didn’t have to be warlord mode all the time, he could relax without fear of losing respect or being challenged for supremacy. He would defend this world, the world that had allowed him peace with everything he had.

The last one they dealt with actually had a modicum of sense it turned out.

He took one look at Attila and ran.

Attila charged.

The thief was almost as fast as the night guard.

Attila caught him just as he made it to the lobby, grabbing the back of his neck and hoisting him into the air.

_“How dare you raid my home!_ Roared the Hun lord, drawing back his fist, _“you see what we do with those who threaten our children!”_

“Attila!” Larry had spotted the Hun, intervening quickly before Attila actually murdered him, “Bring him over here!”

_“He must pay Guardian!”_ Normally Attila would address Larry as ‘La-ree Day-lee’ if he was being direct but sometimes formality called. He WAS guardian after all and this was what he was doing. Attila was impressed to see Larry tying up several of the raiders himself.

Larry was having none of it, “Attila! Come on!”

_“Let me see justice done!”_ The Hun insisted

“Attila, please! Just bring him over here!” Larry pointed to the pile of battered thugs at the desk.

_“Mak he kaka?”_ Attila tried, it sometimes worked…

“NO! No Mak he kaka!”

Attila went for the kicked puppy expression, it worked for the sand-king sometimes as well as the guardling.

“No Mak He Kaka.” Larry repeated, “If I let you then Ragnar will want to deck sweep. I need them all in one piece. Please Attila. I swear I’ll bring popcorn tomorrow.”

“Popcorn?” Attila knew that word, knew what it meant.

“A tonne of it.” Larry confirmed, “Now please just dump him here and don’t kill him.”

Attila huffed. Popcorn was one of his pleasures of the modern world. But still, these fools HAD invaded his home.

He nodded gruffly to Larry.

The night guard breathed a sigh of relief, “Thank you.”

He turned his back to Attila to deal with one of the men who was coming round and beginning to struggle.

Attila, still holding the terrified thug took the opportunity.

And punched him out cold.

Whistling innocently he carried the now unconscious man to the pile.

Larry looked up, catching sight of the state of the intruder.

He raised an eyebrow at the warlord.

_“Sleepy.”_ Attila shrugged attempting to look innocent.

Larry gave up. He couldn’t really begrudge the Hun a little retribution. At least the guy was still breathing.

Larry pointed at the Hun, “NO. MORE.” he ordered in his firmest voice.

Attila considered his options. The battle was rather done now, angering Larry wouldn’t do anything other than make things worse now, they still needed to focus even if most of the danger was over. And they still had proper retribution to look forward too.

_“No mak he kaka.”_ He agreed with a sigh.

“Good.” Larry smiled hitting Attila’s shoulder affectionately as was their custom now, “Thanks buddy.”  

 Attila had been right in his guess that the battle was pretty much over. The rest of the museum had an interesting range of responses; the most popular course of action had been that most of the other exhibits had chased the men into the arms of their more dangerous friends.

They had all worked spectacularly together. At any other time Larry would have had a warm glow in his chest. Right now he was still worried about a certain Pharaoh, the last he’d heard was he was taking them on in the loading bay. Groaning men had been delivered by the Vikings and the knights but there was no sign of Ahk. Larry could feel the worry growing in his chest, beginning to regret assuming the others would handle the loading bay as he ran into other rescue missions. Paternal panic was beginning to stir, if anything had happened to the young king he would never forgive himself. 

_“Do we have everyone?”_ Asked Anna

“No,” Larry couldn’t understand Dutch but it was clear what she meant from her gesturing, “we don’t-” began Larry

“Where’s el presidente?” Questioned Jed, suddenly noticing the absence, “And Sac? And-”

The room gasped as Teddy and Sac entered. Teddy was still leading Texas by the bridle whilst Ahk, crown-less, collar-less, carrier-less and cape-less slumped against Sac as they rode. The young pharaoh couldn’t hide his injuries, the bruising was spreading by the minute, his face swelling and seeping crimson as his ribs darkened.

Larry felt his stomach drop. Oh God.

He reached up instinctively to the pharaoh to help him down, “Ahk, buddy, what happened?”

Though it was rather obvious, he’d been beaten to within an inch of his life. If not beyond it. Thank god for the tablet.

Ahkmenrah forced himself to sit up against Sac and fixed his audience with a defiant stare. He HATED being seen as weak. Especially by Larry, he was the guardian after all. It was bad enough that he was actually, physically, younger than most of the exhibits without them seeing him defeated too. He had let the villains through, anyone could have been hurt. He’d never forgive himself if someone suffered through his ineptitude. It was all he could do to moderate the damage. Slowly, carefully he climbed down from Texas, avoiding Larry’s help to try and save face whilst trying to hide the winces of pain. He managed to stand tall to face them all.

“I was in the loading bay with Nicky and JB when they decided to break in. I gave Nicky the baby and told him to run whilst I held him off. I’m sorry I could only stop five of them, had I my Khopesh I swear to you I would not have let a single one past me into the museum. Is everyone else alright?” Ahk was looking over everyone trying to spot any sign of injury or problem, obviously worried for the rest of the exhibits.

Larry was rather stunned at the pharaohs words. Ruler of a kingdom yes but still incredibly dense sometimes. He very gently placed a hand on his marbling arm, “Ahk, dude, you stopped five of them. Unarmed. On your own.”

“I know, I know, I should not have let them have a single chance to threaten you all. But how fare’s everyone? Are they all stopped now?”

Everyone was too busy staring at him incredulously to answer.

“What?”

“Ahkmenrah,”

“Don’t worry about the blood Larry,” He tried to smile reassuringly, forgetting his bloody mouth, “I’m sure I can remove it from my shendyt…”

“No, it’s not that. You took them all on, on your own to save the museum, there were well over a dozen. The fact you took out five is pretty damn impressive.”

Ahk seemed to relax a little at that, so they didn’t think he failed them, good, that was good. His magic brought them to life, the least he could do was try to protect them when they were in danger because of it. “Well, at first it was just to stop them harming Nicky and JB. Speaking of which, are they…?” He trailed off, looking about in worry.

Larry stopped him, “They’re fine, safe because of you. Thank you.”

“It was only as the rest of us would have done. We’re family.”

“Darn tootin’ Ahk!” Whooped Jed, trying to cover his own horror at the state of the pharaoh, he liked Ahk, knew he could handle himself fine but he was still a kid. To see him like that, to see what they’d done to him made his blood boil. He wished he’d kicked their crook harder.

“Indeed,” Agreed Octavius readily, “now please, my pharaoh, sit down before you fall down.” The general was honestly astounded the young man was still standing. It was one of the few times he wished he was full sized. They’d see what a Roman Officer could do when angered.

“I’m fine.”

“And I speak Egyptian.” Countered Larry, offering no room for argument, “now come on. Sit.”

“What are we going to do with these snakes?” Ahk asked, trying to cover the fact he nearly collapsed into the waiting chair.

“Well…”

Sac dismounted, her eyes cold and hard, “We teach them a lesson. No one comes to our museum, threatens our children, and attacks our people.”

“So what did you have in mind?”

“We kill them.” Sac was utterly and absolutely DONE with this night. She remembered the raiders to her own camp. What devastation they could bring. It was men like that who’d sent her down this path so very long ago. She would endure no chance of having it repeated with her new family.

“What?!” Larry was horrified.

_“I agree.”_ Nodded Anna, furious at the intrusion. She began to articulate exactly what she thought should happen to the captured men. You didn’t need to be able to speak Dutch to understand what she intended. Larry was surprised she knew such obviously violent vocab, she’d always seemed so gentle. 

Ragnar looked rather dazed.

“WHAT?!” Larry cried in disbelief, “Sac! Anna! You’re my sensible people!”

 “It stands to rights,” argued Sac angrily, “they tried to harm my child, your child and they would have attacked dozens more had we not the warning and protection from Ahkmenrah. They deserve swift and merciless punishment.”

“No!” Larry flailed, “No! We can’t do that!”

A cacophony of noise broke out at that, Larry was grateful he’d left Nicky in the office out of earshot. Given how everyone usually was in the museum it was very easy to forget the brutal times most of them had come from. Turns out Larry had every reason to be deeply grateful everyone usually got on;

“In my day,”

“Hanging’s too good for them!”

“We could take their hands…”

_“RIP THEM TO PIECES!”_

“Feed them to the lions!”

_“The Blood Angel!”_

“Whoa, whoa, whoa!” Yelled Larry in horror, “NO! NO MURDERING! We have to deal with these guys in a way that will not get me thrown in jail for the next thousand years!”

“Larry is right,” Octavius had an impressive amount of projection when he wanted, “killing these men will not solve anything and only make our lives harder. We must concoct a plausible explanation for the authorities as to what happened here without betraying ourselves.”

“Hear! Hear!” agreed Teddy, having finally got his rage under control enough to join in the discussion, “Lawrence, you shall have to declare yourself hero to the authorities, since you’re one man you used ingenious methods, trip wires like our friends here did. Something you could install and disassemble of an evening. You’re an inventor! Something like that should suffice, plus with your practice with our pharaoh means you could easily have utilised your hand to hand combat experience.”

“That,” Larry considered, “that actually might work. Plus the CCTV never works during night hours.”

“Excellent! That is settled then.”

“You really mean we cannot have justice?” Questioned Clark, looking decidedly unhappy. They’d threatened Pomp. They deserved the harshest punishment.

Attila growled at the stricken men pointing his axe menacingly. Actually, thought Larry, he was very lucky that none of these intruders had been killed already.

“No! No death.”

“You’re all mad!” The leader of the would-be museum thieves had recovered enough to speak, “we’re going to tell EVERYONE about you freaks. Museum full of psychos! It’s you they’ll be putting away! Not us! That witch,” he nodded at Sac, “she shot us with arrows!”

Teddy, in an uncharacteristically violent move, stepped forward and belted the man hard across the face.

“That ‘Witch’” spat Teddy, “is Sacagawea, a very lovely, deadly lady whom you should be very grateful she showed the mercy she did.” Sac beamed at her bear and kissed him proudly. “Besides, who on earth would believe you?”

“We’ll have you for assault!”

Jed grinned, folding his arms in amusement, “He’s actually madder than a cat in a cactus ain’t he Gigantor?”

Before Larry could answer Ahk had had enough.

Getting shakily to his feet Ahk fixed the leader of the gang with a vengeful stare, made all the worse with his bloodshot good eye. The Pharaoh was seething with rage making his blood-smeared teeth seem all the more demonic. The anger in his belly was still burning with molten fury. They had threatened his family. They had tried to beat him to death. They deserved no mercy.

“Know this tomb-robbers, thieves of antiquity, had I been charged with deciding your punishment all of you would be mummified alive and dismembered so you may never enter the afterlife. Be grateful for the mercy of the Guardian of Brooklyn. Had I my Khopesh none of you would be soiling the museum with your presence any longer.”

That shut the men up. All of those who were conscious at least.

‘Wow.’ Thought Larry, ‘Note to self, never piss Ahk off.’ It was easy to forget the time and place Ahk came from. Easier still to forget Ahk, with his friendly smiles and polite manners was a warrior king, born and raised, trained in the arts of combat from a very early age. 

“Well said my pharaoh.” Teddy stepped up behind the seething king, placing a gentle hand on his bruised shoulder he carefully guided Ahk back down to his chair.

“Now, let’s set up a few trip wires to corroborate your story, who’s with me?” Several exhibits headed out with Teddy. Attila, Ragnar and several others stayed to guard the men. Lewis and Clark hung back long enough to check that Sacagawea really was fine before they left. They knew she was beyond capable however, their own brotherly affection for her made them need to assure themselves for certain.

“Okay, Ahk let’s get you to the office.”

“I’m fine really, the tablet will heal me, it just might take a while.”

Larry got on a level with him, “You’re fooling no one you know, you’re hurt and we’re going to take care of you. There’s being brave and there’s being an idiot.”

“That’s the second time I’ve been called that tonight.” Ahk huffed, though it had no real bite, “I can’t say I care for the name.”

“Then stop acting like one and let us help you.”

“Urgh.” Larry was internally amused that Ahk did a wonderful impression of a grumpy teenager sometimes, “Fine, if I must.”

“Yes, you must. C’mon buddy, I owe you big time. You stopped them hurting my boy. I’ll never be able to thank you enough for that.”

“It was my duty.” Ahk’s statement was as simple as it was true. To himself at least.

“You could have run with him.” Larry smiled fondly, “But that never even crossed your mind did it?”

“I…” Ahk honestly didn’t know what to say, it hadn’t, all he’d been concerned about was protecting the children, his unblooded kin.

“I know it didn’t. You’ve got to remember you’re part of a family now, we all look after each other.”

“I know, I’m sorry I just couldn’t bear to risk them catching up to Nicky if we all ran. I’m faster than him. I couldn’t risk leaving him behind.”

Larry pressed his forehead very gently to Ahk’s, “I’m not asking you to be sorry, just asking you to let us look after you sometimes, you’re human, you’re not a bother, and you are most definitely not weak. So let us take care of you, like you care for us.”

Ahk couldn’t actually form the words to respond, they got stuck at the lump in his throat. He settled for nodding instead, hoping Larry understood how much it meant.

Larry got it loud and clear.

“Come on Ahk, let’s get you cleaned up.” Slowly, carefully Larry and Sac led Ahk back to the security office helping him sink into the sofa.

‘So where to start?’ Thought Larry as he surveyed the mess that was his friend, he decided to start simple. 

“What hurts?”

“Everything.” He answered honestly, “Though, I am glad for once, that I am without my internal organs tonight. I fear they would be rather, how would Nicky say it? Er, ‘smooshed’ . Yes, I am rather pleased I don’t have to worry about extra body parts moving around without my say so.”

He caught the look on Larry’s face, he’d gone ever-so-slightly green.

“Too dark?”

“Just a little buddy. I am not going to sleep for a week.” He grinned weakly, “Glad you’re in one piece though.”

Had he not been so sore he would have laughed at the night guard’s reaction, “So am I, but,” He frowned, “what about Nicky and JB? The danger has passed now, they’ll be worried.”

“Yeah I know, I just wanted to make sure everything was safe before I got them, I’ll bring them the back way here. I don’t want him to have to see those thugs again.”

He leaned back, wincing as he spoke, “V-Very w-w-wise.”

“You okay with everything here Sac? You need anything else?”

“Something cold for the swelling, other than that we’ll be fine.” She smiled at Ahk before turning back to Larry, “Go, bring our children.”

Larry nodded to the pair of them and left.

“He’s right you know. You couldn’t be weak if you tried.”

Ahk smiled tiredly, “One day I might believe you.”

“One day soon I hope. Now hold still for me, I need to see how deep this wound is.”

Sac cleaned Ahk up with infinite care, she had him swill his mouth out till the water ran clear, carefully wiped the blood and loading bay grime from his skin so she could tell what was bruise and what was filth. There was a lot of bruise. He hissed when she swiped his cut lip and eyebrow with the antiseptic pads, gritting his sore teeth when she reached his grazed cheek.

“I have some arnica and something called ‘i-bro-pru-fen’ that are salves they should help reduce your swelling and the pain, may I bandage your ribs if I use this?”

“I-If you must.” Ahk closed his eyes in defeat. 

“I really must,” She stroked his face tenderly to reassure him, “you won’t have to keep them on long with the tablet but it’ll help ease the bruising and the pain. Can you lift your arms?”

“Y-yes.”

“Good, place them on my shoulders. I’m going to salve you first.”

Ahk yelped in a very un-kingly manner when the cold gel touched his skin. He could practically hear Sac smiling. “Not a word.”

“I wouldn’t dream of it. It’ll warm up soon.”

“I’ll hold you to that.”

She grinned. “You do that.”

Carefully she began to bind his chest once she’d smoothed the ointment into his battered body. His breath caught despite himself.

Sac didn’t miss a beat, “Focus on me Ahk, look into my eyes. You’re here with me. It’s alright. You’re not going back.”

He was impressed that she got to the heart of the matter so quickly.

“Thank you,” He tried to smile, failing miserably, “It’s just a shock that’s all.” And wasn’t that the understatement of the month? He **_hated_** the feeling of constriction the bandages left him with. Reminded him of everything he wanted to forget. It was one of the many reasons he never re-wrapped himself before dawn.

She smiled and nodded, vowing to make the process as easy as possible. “I won’t be long.” She was as good as her word. Within a few minutes Ahk’s ribs were bound, his cuts dressed and he was allowed to sink back into the welcoming comfort of the sofa.

“Thanks _Ka-Sister.”_

“You’re welcome _Spirit-Brother.”_ Sac ruffled Ahk’s short hair affectionately, allowing herself to breath properly now that she knew he was truly going to heal without any lasting damage.

“Oh no.” That was all the warning they had that Larry was back with the boys.

Nicky took one look at Ahk and burst into tears. He threw himself at his father since he hugging Ahk was impossible right now. Larry handed Jean-Baptiste back to Sac to gather up his own weeping son.

“I’m sorry! I’m so sorry! I’msorryI’msorryI’msorryI’msorryI’msorry!” The child sobbed.

“Hey Nicky it’s alright,” Larry began.

“It’s not! It’s my fault! If we hadn’t been down there! I’m sorry Ahk! I’m really, really sorry!”

“N-Nicky, it’s alright, really.” Ahk tried to reassure, “I’m alright.”

“No you’re not!” The child surveyed his bandaged big brother in horror, his guilt increasing ten-fold, “You’re all broken! They hurt you! They really hurt you!”

“I have had worse.” He grinned lopsidedly with his swollen jaw making the child recoil. “I am dead after all.” He’d meant to try and lighten the mood. 

Nicky cried harder.

“Not helping!” Hissed Larry.

Ahk sighed and, wincing, leaned forwards, placing a gentle hand on Nicky’s quaking shoulder.

“Nicky, look at me.”

Huge, brimming eyes met Ahk’s bloodshot one. “Listen to me very carefully, it does not matter where we were in the museum. Had we been on the roof I would have protected you. I will always defend you Nicky, you are a brother of my heart. This would have always happened.”

“B-but not as badly!” The child cried, “There were hundreds of them!”

Ahk was having none of the exaggeration, “There were barely twenty and you know it. I will always put myself between you and danger. It’s the law of the elder sibling. Just because my own brother did not believe that does not mean I would ever have abandoned you.”

Nicky sniffed, taking in the pharaoh’s words, “I…thanks Ahk, thank you. For everything.”

“You’re welcome.”

Relieved his son had calmed down somewhat Larry felt brave enough to ask the question that had been bothering him for a while, “Why were you guys down there anyway?”

“Well…” Ahk began, trying to think of something that would not implicate Nicky.

Nicky decided to come clean, he’s done enough damage for one night trying to avoid getting into trouble. The universe was clearly on to him, “I was working on a project with Ahk, I’d left it to the last minute and he was helping me.”

“You left it?” Larry’s eyebrows almost disappeared into his hairline. It was very un-Nicky-like.

“Yeah.” The child admitted looking ashamed, “I was having too much fun here. But I’ve got all day to work on it tomorrow.”

Larry frowned, “Don’t you have a hockey tournament?”

“Yes,” Sighed Nicky, with a baleful look at Ahk, “but I should have done it sooner, it’s my fault and if I had of worked at it we wouldn’t have been there. Plus,” he looked up shame-facedly at Larry, “I don’t think Mom will let me out of the house after this.”

“Urgh. You’re right there buddy.” Larry agreed, this was going to be a big mess, Erica would flip when she heard about the break-in and he was going to have to deal with McPhee too. Perfect. “Listen, I’m glad you told me kiddo, you know how important school work is so if we can get this sorted out I’ll help you if you need it. What did you have to do?”

“Build a model of a something important from a culture you’re interested in. I picked a pyramid.”

Larry caught Ahk’s smile.

“Ahk was awesome!” The boy explained, “he showed me how to measure them all accurately and told me about the stars you can see inside of them.”

“Sounds like you had a good thing going on.”

“We did. Those morons stomped over it when they broke in. But I know how to do it. I can make it again.”

“I’m glad you were listening.” Ahk looked rather proud.

“I always listen to you dude.”

Larry wished he had a camera to capture the look that went between the boys. 

Which reminded him , time was getting on, “Look, Nicky, I need you to stay here for a bit, I’ll have to call the cops come sunrise and we’ve got about an hour left. I don’t want them to know you were here so can you stay out of sight? I’ll tell your mom all about it when I drop you back okay?”

“Sure thing Dad.”

“Ahk, I’ll be back for you soon buddy as we need to get you comfortable before sunrise.” Larry saw the look of fear cross his face before he controlled it. “Don’t worry, the lid is staying off until sunrise, I’ve got you pal, I just don’t want you to have rush.”

“I…I appreciate that Larry, thank you.” Moving at all right now was something he was not prepared to deal with. Pharaoh or no, everyone had their limits.

“Right, Sac, mind doing a quick sweep with me, get everyone back to normal and to the right places?”

“Of course Larry. I will see you both later, you,” she turned her glare onto Ahk, You will look after yourself. And you’ll ask for help.”

“I promise.” He knew better than to argue with Sac when she used that tone of voice.

“And you she turned to Nicky, will get some sleep and work hard on your school work.”

“I promise.” Likewise, Nicky was not an idiot when Sac meant business.

“There’s my boys.” She kissed them both on the forehead, Jean-Baptiste tried to do the same and ended up licking them both affectionately. Neither found they minded all that much. It meant their adoptive little brother was actually fine and completely unscathed. Sac smiled at the little display, both from her own son and her older boys, they were all becoming closer day by day. She smiled softly at them before heading off with Larry.

To be concluded...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hurrah! The danger is passed, the exhibits were awesome, Larry has an excuse to cover the break-in and capture of the thieves and Ahk has been patched up! And yet there is STILL more to come on this particular museum event! Blame a certain Pharaoh and Mini-Daley who wouldn’t stop talking…  
> Thank you so much to everyone who’s been reading this, as always please let me know what you think! 


	4. Unwelcome Visitors Part 4 Taking stock

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The danger is now passed and the exhibits deal with the aftermath...
> 
> A concluding chapter in which Nicky and Ahk need some reassurance, Teddy and Larry are dads and the museum shows how much they care.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! Thank you so much for all your lovely feedback and kudos, it’s got me through a tough week! Sorry for the wait on this one, this chapter fought me and certain young Daleys and Pharaohs would NOT stop talking to each other!  
> I hope you all like this last part of Unwelcome Visitors!

****

Nicky sat quietly with Ahk for a while, shooting him worried glances whenever he thought the pharaoh wasn’t looking.

 “Stop that.”

Nicky wasn’t nearly as subtle as he thought he was.

“Stop what?”

“Worrying.” Sighed Ahk, “I’m fine.”

“No you’re not.”

“Fine,” He huffed,  “I am a little worse for wear. But I’ll heal, I have fought in battles Nicky. I have seen worse.”

“It’s still bad though.”

“It could be worse.”

“How can you be so calm?!” The child exclaimed giving in to his pent-up worries

“Because I know I’ll heal, the tablet fixes everything, and,” He paused, thinking about how to phrase the feeling in his chest, “I know I’m cared for. So right now I am just sore, I’m in no danger so why worry?”

“But weren’t you scared?”

Ahk was incredulous, “Of course I was! I scared they’d get to you and Jean-Baptiste. Sacred they’d hurt our friends in the museum.”

“But what about you?” Pressed the boy, “Weren’t you scared for you?”

That pulled him up short, he tried to think of a response but when he looked into Nicky’s earnest face he couldn’t answer with anything but the truth, “I honestly didn’t think about it.”

Nicky’s eyes widened , “You’re mad sometimes, you know that?”

“For not being scared for myself?” Ahk sounded worryingly nonchalant

“Yes!” Pressed Nicky, “they could have done anything to you.”

“I am technically dead Nicky, there isn’t much worse they could do to me.”

“Yes they could!” How could Ahk be so laid back about this?! “Lots of things!”

Ahk’s own good eye widened in realisation as he could practically see the horrible thoughts crossing the child’s mind.

“Stop that, stop right now.”

“But I can’t!” Continued Nicky, desperation in his voice, “I close my eyes and all I can see is them shooting you or beating you to pieces!”

“That didn’t happen!”

“But it could have!” but is COULD have shot back Nicky, nearly on the verge of tears once more.

Ahk had to sort this out NOW.

“Nicky,” He began, taking the child’s shaking hand, “there is absolutely no point in focusing on could haves and what ifs. It will help no one. You have to trust me that I knew what I was doing. I would NEVER endanger what I have now, with all of you.” He fixed the boy with a serious glare, “I didn’t do what I did lightly, I like to avoid violence whenever I can but I knew we could have a better chance if I held them off. If we ran together they would have caught us for sure. I have been trained in combat from an early age, I knew the risks and I stopped several of them entirely.” He carried on before the distraught child could argue, “Please, trust me Nicky this was the only way I could make sure you and Jean-Baptiste could escape unhurt.”

Nicky deflated somewhat at that, “I still don’t like it.”

“I’m not asking you to like it,” Ahk paused, _“ **I**_ don’t like it but it’s a fact. I knew what I was getting into and I’d do it again to protect you, protect everyone. I’m beyond grateful you care this much.” He grinned, trying alleviate the mood, “It’s quite a novelty.” The child frowned at that, Ahk pushed on quickly, “But you need to let this go. I am still in one piece.”

Nicky sniffed hard.

Ahk slowly raised his arm and the child leaned carefully against his battered side.

“I just don’t like seeing you get hurt.”

“Nor do I like getting hurt,” Admitted Ahk, “but sometimes needs must.”

“But you got hurt for me, if I wasn’t there…”

“I would still have run to the defence of the museum.” Stated Ahk leaving no room for questioning, “I still would have engaged them. I just happened to have a more urgent reason.”

Nicky was beginning to appreciate the levels Ahk would go for him. It was rather humbling. His dad he could understand, it was his dad, it was like the law or something and for JB, even Nicky knew it was a universal law you protect and look after babies no matter who they belong to. You just did. But him? He knew he was a kid and all but still, he wasn’t little-little, and he wasn’t really related to Ahk, he was only there because his dad let him be. And now, he realised, he truly DID have an older brother looking out for him, surrogate or full blooded he had one.

And he didn’t do a thing to save him from the bad guys.

Nicky slumped, suddenly feeling smaller against Ahk’s side.

“I hate that I couldn’t help you.” He muttered into the bandaged ribs.

Ahk was having none of that, carefully he drew the boy out to hear his response face to face, “You were helping me, you got JB out of there. It meant I didn’t have to worry, I could concentrate on dealing with them.”

“I can’t always be running off to dad though.” Insisted the boy, feeling like he’d be stuck being a little kid forever.

“Why?

“Because it’s not…” the child trailed off trying to find the words.

“Not what? Brave?” Prompted Ahk, “There’s all different kinds of courage. Just because I can fight does not mean I like to. It takes just as much courage to walk from a fight than to leap into one.”

“But I’m useless!” Nicky exclaimed, getting to the heart of the matter, “I wouldn’t even know what to do in a fight if I had to leap into one.”

“Then I shall teach you once I am healed. If you wish.”

That stopped him short.

“You would?”

“Of course, the more you understand how to fight the more you will always seek to avoid it as an option.”

Nicky’s face broke into a beaming smile.

“Thanks Ahk.”

“You’re welcome. Though I’ll only teach you once you have finished all your school tasks.”

“Fair.”

“One more thing,” Ahk fought to keep the lopsided grin from his face as he used his most imperious ‘Pharaoh-voice’

“What?”

“Don’t forget the ice cream you owe me.”

Nicky chuckled as Ahk grinned fully, eyes slowly fluttering shut.

“Night Ahk”

“Mmmm…” The pharaoh mumbled as he drifted off, exhaustion taking over.

Nicky reached for the blanket beside them draping it carefully over the pair of them. He squeezed Ahk’s hand affectionately then snuggled closer into the older boy’s warmth, breathing in the reassuring spicy musk that he’d come to associate so much with safety. 

***

It wasn’t long before Teddy returned knocking gently on the office door. He’d already changed into a replacement jacket, his lovely lady carefully removing the rogue’s bullets from his waxen chest.

 He smiled at the sight of the boys, Nicky tucked against Ahk’s less damaged side, cradling the pharaoh’s bruised arm that was wrapped around him. Ahk was fast asleep, head pillowed on Nicky’s. It was almost a shame to wake them. But time was getting on and Teddy was more than a little worried about getting Ahk back to his room in time without hurting him. 

“Rise and shine gentlemen!”

The pair of them stirred slowly.

“Ahkmenrah, my pharaoh, we need to head back to your room.”

Ahk opened his eyes slowly, not able to hide the dread those words contained.

“Already?”

Teddy sighed, “I’m afraid so my boy. I’ve brought Texas along, thought you might like the ride rather than the long walk.”

“Actually,” Ahk smiled, “that would be wonderful.”

“Excellent.”

“C’mon Nicky,” Ahk started carefully extracting himself from the still-sleepy boy, “I’ve got to go. I’ll see you next week alright?”

“Sure, thanks again Ahk. Look after yourself.”

“I will and anytime Nicky, you know that.” The pharaoh pressed a soft kiss to the top of the boys head. “Good Luck with the project.”

“I’ll take pictures.” The boy smiled.

“I look forward to seeing them.” He ruffled the boys head for good measure. “Till next week.”

With Teddy’s help he made it to his feet without incident, save a few winces of pain. Texas bent low once again to allow Ahk an easy mount, Teddy sitting behind to ensure Ahk remained on board.

They made swift progress, Texas was well practiced at the stairs and made it as smooth as possible. Ahk couldn’t help leaning back against Teddy’s solid chest as they ascended. There was something deeply assuring about Teddy’s presence. Ahk would never really admit it but he reminded him of his father sometimes. Solid, protective and always wanting the best for everyone. It was rather comforting.

Once they reached the entrance to Ahk’s room they carefully dismounted. Seeing Ahk in that state, bandaged almost as much as he had once been, waist to shoulders with dressings peppering him like oversized confetti. Bereft of most of his usual finery and the billowy shoulder cape the pharaoh looked so much smaller, so much closer to his actual eighteen years. Teddy fought the urge to hug the boy there and then.

With the president’s help he made back into the inner chamber without too many problems. As he reached the sarcophagus he turned to face Teddy to thank him, catching sight of his face.

“Don’t.”

Teddy pulled up short at the young pharaoh’s tone, “What my boy?”

“Don’t pity me.” Ahk’s face was closing off in annoyance, “I can see it in your face plain as the dunes.”

“I-what?” Teddy was genuinely confused.

“I can’t take that, especially not from you. I know I’m young, I know they got the better of me but I tried, I fought with everything I had and I won’t be pitied!”

“My dear pharaoh, those knocks have blurred your sight”

“Don’t mock me.” Ahk lip was curling in frustration, it wasn’t his fault he was a young king! It wasn’t his fault he was a dead young king. No, that was someone else’s fault entirely. He snapped his mind back to the issue at hand before he let himself think further and risk completely unraveling.

“Let me finish.” Admonished Teddy, “You’re misreading me Ahkmenrah. This is pride. I am so very proud of you.” He took advantage of Ahk’s stunned silence,  pressing his point home, “Yes, you’re young but you’ve proven tonight and many other nights exactly why you’re a remembered ruler. Brave, selfless and full of a stoical fortitude men twice your age would envy.”

Well, that was not what Ahk had been expecting.

“Oh.” Was the best he could come up with in the face of that announcement. Not one of his most eloquent moments.

“Quite.” Teddy raised an amused eyebrow, “So don’t for a minute think people have anything other than respect for you, do you hear me?”

Ahk nodded, a little too overcome for words.

“And another thing,” continued the president, “I owe you my thanks as well, your quick thinking got Jean-Baptiste out of a sticky situation. He’s like a son to me and you protected him. Thank you my boy. I don’t know what I’d do if anything had happened to him. Or to Nicholas or to you. Just remember that.”

Ahk was reeling.

“I…I will, thank you Teddy. I will.”

Teddy squeezed Ahk’s shoulder gently, then seeing how much the boy leaned into the touch he gathered him carefully into his arms, one gentle hand on the back of his sore head.

“Well done my boy. Well done.”

Ahk gasped at the contact, and after a moment, melted into it. Despite pretty much everything he had just said, the resentment of being seen as young, he clung to Teddy as though his life depended on it. He _was_ young, he _was_ hurt and it _had_ been traumatic. Any fight was. He still on occasion had nightmares about the battles he’d fought in 4000 years ago. But the fact that comfort, reassurance was offered. That, and he was not thought of any less for seeking it was the greatest reward of thanks he could be given.   

Ahk broke away first with a humble thank you.

Teddy smiled fondly at him, the sharp blue eyes taking on a softness he rarely shared beyond Sacagawea and Jean-Baptiste, “You’re very welcome my boy.”

“Hey guys,” Larry came dashing in, “glad I caught you before you settled. Figured you could use these tonight,” he brandished a blanket and pillow.

Ahk tried shaking his head, “That really won’t be necessary.” Ahk hated having anything that made the space in his sarcophagus even more constricted.

“You sure?” Larry was clearly not taking ‘no’ for an answer, “I’m pretty certain your back wont forgive you for lying on cold stone they way you are tonight.”

Ahk looked unmoved.

He tried the long-suffering dad tack instead, “C’mon, humour me, please. It’ll make me sleep easier if I know you’re at least a little more comfortable than usual.”

Ahk sighed, Larry could be such a mother hen. He was secretly moved beyond words that they cared that much for him. “Very well, if it would ease you.”

“You’re such a hero.”

Ahk grinned at the easy teasing. “Thanks for noticing.”

“Actually, though,” Larry sobered, “you are. Thanks for what you did tonight. Really.”

Larry shook Ahk’s least damaged hand, then pulled him in for a hug as well. “Thanks buddy. I owe you.” Ahk held on tightly, needing, as much as he wasn’t going to admit it, the comfort it gave him.

“You would do the same for us.” He told Larry’s shoulder.

“Absolutely.”

“Right,” Larry straightened up, releasing Ahk, “best lay these down then we can help make you comfortable.”

Ahk stiffened in fear, “Are we so close?”

“Yeah, Ahk, ten minutes and counting.”

“I see,” the young king gathered his courage, “well it can’t be helped I suppose. Can you…” He trailed off, swallowing hard as he looked as the accursed casket. He really, **_really_** hated that thing.

“Of course Ahkmenrah,” assured Teddy, “we won’t leave you to struggle.”

Larry quickly placed the blanket and pillow inside.

“You ready?”

Ahk was never ready for this part of the night but face it he must. He shored up his courage, “Yes.” He even managed to avoid his voice wavering.

“Okay, you just do what you can.”

Ahk nodded and started lowering himself down. Pain ripped through his aching muscles. Ah, so he couldn’t bend like that right now. Good to know. He seized both Teddy’s and Larry’s hand, stabilising himself he tried again, breathing through as he’d been taught long ago. Once he was sitting inside Larry wordlessly lifted Ahk’s legs over the edge, placing them gently inside. He’d remembered the one time he’d been beaten up in high school well enough to know Ahk’s abs must be agony by now.

“Thank you.” Ahk managed.

“No problem pal.”

Ahk tried reaching for the top of his coffin. His arms fell back as they blazed in pain.

“The lid,” He gasped, “I’m sorry, I can’t!” Panic beginning to creep into his voice, it was bad enough being trapped in the hated box but helpess too?

Larry took his hand, squeezing it gently to reassure him, “We’ve got you covered buddy, don’t worry. Teddy, can you take the bottom end?”

“Of course Lawrence.”

“We’re going to put it on half-way, that okay? I can’t put it on by myself and Teddy has to get into position. I can push it on properly after dawn? That alright Ahk?” Larry already knew it wasn’t but it was the best he could do.

“Yes, thank you both. Teddy, you better go. Morning’s coming, I can feel it now.”

“Right you are my boy, I’ll see both you gentlemen tomorrow.” With a final reassuring shoulder squeeze the president headed off.

“I can try, Larry, to move it before, before it happens.”

“No it’s fine, just rest.”

“But I don’t want you see me in day light! It’s not, it’s not-” Ahk fought back a frustrated sob. He hated feeling this helpless, he couldn’t stand the idea of Larry or anyone seeing him as he was during the day. They’d never look at him the same way again and it was more than he could stand.

Larry saw the distress on this friend’s face, and tried to ease him as best he could, “I’ll keep my eyes closed. I swear, Ahk, I really don’t want you to strain yourself right now. “

“You swear?” Larry tried to ignore how like Nicky he’d just sounded, when Larry had told him everything would be alright.

“I promise Ahk.”

It would have to do.

“Then thank you.” The young Pharaoh finally relaxed  trusting Larry’s promise. They wouldn’t see him. It would be alright and he wouldn’t have to lie in the dark tonight and wait.  

“No problem pal.”

“Oh and remind Nicky, the centre of a pyramid is calculated by your Greek letter pi, that number will help calculate the correct ratio for height and base perimeter.”

“Great, thanks I’ll tell him.” Larry smiled, trying to look confident.

He failed utterly.

“You have no idea what I just said do you?” Ahk smiled despite himself, Larry was a great man in many ways but some things were clearly beyond him. It was nice to be reminded they were all human once in a while.

“Honestly? Not a clue. But I’ll tell him and I’m sure we can figure it out.”

“You’ll be fine.” Smiled Ahk  

“We will.”

“Thank you for staying, good luck with all the mess, good night Larry.”

Larry turned away. He could feel the magic fade once more. True to his word he shut his eyes, reached for the lid and pulled it in place.

‘Now for my next trick,’ he thought as he headed off to raise the alarm and deal with this horrendous mess. It went surprisingly well.

Turns out the gang were wanted for a string of museum hits, including Chicago and the Smithsonian. Larry was a conquering hero according to the press. Nobody did believe the crook’s story of course. McPhee put in a proposal to improve the security of the place though the CCTV still didn’t work after dark, no matter what was tried.

 Erica had naturally flipped out on hearing what had happened given Larry had had to handle a criminal gang AND Nicky had been there but had softened considerably when she heard about the new security measures. She’d been very grateful neither one had been hurt and more than a little impressed at Larry’s ability to protect their son. Nicky stayed with her on Sunday instead to let Larry sleep after that night’s events so she was lumbered with the problematic pyramid. Between Nicky, Erica, Don and a several calculators they got it to work, Nicky’s own Egyptian figures taking pride of place in the centre, the printed hieroglyph walls looked good too. He got an A much to his surprise. He was even complimented on the colour choice of the blocks.

Ahk would have kittens.

The museum settled back to normal, Ahk healed fairly quickly though even with the tablet he was stuck on the office sofa for 3 nights whilst he got over the worst of it. He was practically purple on the 2nd night when all the bruising came though. Larry, after making sure to lift the lid for Ahk the first few nights,  made a desperate bid to keep the bored young man on the path to recovery had borrowed a pile of library books to keep him entertained. Something Larry had learned fairly early on was that Ahk could completely lose himself in a book if left in peace. He was getting through them at a rate of knots too.

Of course, he was only left in peace for a few hours each night. The young pharaoh was inundated with visitors, well wishers and company. Even Dexter came and sat on his shoulder for half an hour and groomed his hair affectionately. Attila came to check on him each evening, sharing the popcorn Larry had dutifully brought in making sure his golden translator really was on the mend. He’d seen young men his age die from less, much as he wouldn’t readily admit it, Attila was rather fond of Ahk. He respected the young king’s calm manner and air of authority and was immensely pleased have found in the sparring arena that he could in fact back it up with considerable prowess. He would have been pleased to have called him son had it been the path of them. He would leave when the pharaoh grew tired of talking, patting his shoulder with a tenderness most would have thought the warlord incapable of. Ahk was rather touched at his concern.

The rest of the museum popped in, Jed and Octavius drove in to see Ahk several times each night, trying and utterly failing to hide their concern for the pharaoh. Both men were, in terms of their original lives, considerably older than Ahkmenrah. They had the same leader guilt of having one their own, their younger members being hurt whilst they didn’t have a scratch on them. Whilst everyone was deeply impressed Teddy took not one for four bullets for Sacagawea and didn’t blink he at least had the advantage of knowing he was made of wax, if being bisected by a coach couldn’t hurt him a bullet certainly wouldn’t do any damage either. But Ahk was human, as in he was the original, genuine article. There was no telling how that conflict could have ended for Ahkmenrah. The two heads of their respective dioramas were unspeakably grateful that Ahk was on the mend.

 Teddy and Sac spent the most time with him of course, to ensure he was most definitely on the road to recovery. Ahk endured their fussing without complaint. He was secretly loving all the concern and attention he was receiving. He’d had no clue that people cared so much (being locked in a box for fifty-four years will do that to your faith in people) they only thing souring the experience was the actual pain he was in and that he couldn’t actually take advantage of all the contact that was being offered. He resolved to hug every single person who visited when he finally healed under the pretense of returning the unfulfilled gesture fully when really it was just his only chance to really grab as much physical contact with people before he had to assume the pharaoh mask properly once more.

In terms of recovery it also helped  that seeing JB happily bouncing on Teddy’s or Sac’s laps did Ahk no-end of good, reassuring him once and for all that the baby was fine and safe and incidentally getting really good at crawling, making it out of the door whenever they took their eyes off him for a moment.

The night guard himself had poked his head round the office door after each of his tours of the museum just to make sure all was well and that Ahk was resting or at least in good company.  

Larry had promised a proper celebration come the following weekend, once Ahk was fully healed with a Nicky to visit and the long awaited reward of ice cream.

Ahk couldn’t wait.

On his rounds of the museum Larry breathed in the night air, listening to the rhythm of life as it hummed contentedly around him. They’d all come together, everyone, to save the museum. He was beyond proud to have helped inspire such teamwork those short months ago. Now more than ever he felt at home. Part of a family. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! Unwelcome Visitors is finished! Onwards to the next instalment! ( which I shall hopefully have up by the end of next week…)  
> Thank you so much to everyone who’s read this far! Please let me know what you think! Comments and kudos are massively appreciated make me write faster! :D

**Author's Note:**

> So what do you think is going to happen guys? feedback make me write faster!  
> Thanks so much for reading!  
> ***  
> Extra note, I’m not having a dig at teachers and saying they are ignorant in this chapter at all, it’s just this particular individual, Nicky happens to have a very ‘I’m right, you’re wrong’ teacher because that’s the teacher I had when I was 10 (I may still slightly bitter about it!)


End file.
